Year of the Spark: October 6
by Sparky Army
Summary: A bedtime story for the ages. . . Next in a year's worth of John/Elizabeth stories!


_We, the Sparky Army, decree 2008 to be the Year of the Spark. We pledge to post a new sparky story or chapter of a sparky story every day from January 1, 2008 to December 31, 2008. Though the Powers the Be have removed Elizabeth Weir from the regular cast of Stargate Atlantis, we feel that she remains an integral part of the show, and that the relationship between her and John Sheppard is too obvious to be ignored. We hope that you, and anyone might happen to read these works, agree. _

_And if that isn't official enough for you, we don't know what is. Seriously, guys, we're just trying to have some fun--and show TPTB that Sparky is the way to go. So sit back and enjoy the 366 stories coming your way!_

**Author's Note (Mama Jo): **While our families were holidaying together, I happened to mention to my lovely niece Dia Dahling how I had a YotS fic due the day after we got back, and no workable ideas in the tank. So she promptly sat down and composed this lovely little ficlet, thereby bailing me out! Many thanks, hugs, love, and kisses from Mama Jo!

_**

* * *

**_

Bedtime Stories

**By**

**Dia Dahling**

* * *

Elizabeth tightened her robe over her flannel pajamas and worked her way through the sitting room. It was too late to be up, but that was common for her. The coffee on the counter beckoned to her, more so than knowing John was waiting in bed. But not yet. She still had duties to be done.

She weaved her way to the small space occupied by a washing machine and dryer. Once again, she was reminded of her status in the City. Knowing that she was one of five rooms that owned such commodities made her grateful for what she had.

Now, with a furry little creature in her hands, she weaved her way back toward the bedrooms. As she passed the Balcony, she noticed how the lights glowed with astonishing beauty, raising pride within her. She was truly blessed. Then, after only a moment of sightseeing, she returned to the mission. There wasn't enough time in the day to stop and smell the roses at every turn.

The controls whirred and she entered the smallest room in the family quarters. "Here you go, Jane. Mr. Winkleton's clean and ready for another daring adventure." She handed the doll over to her younger daughter.

"Thank you, Mommy." As she snatched the mint green rabbit, her tight curls bounced up and down. She nestled it into her chest as if protecting it from the world. "He missed me. He wanted to be with us today, but he couldn't."

Elizabeth sat on the pink bed and stroked Jane's hair. "He was taking a bath, darling."

"Why does it take him longer to take a bath?" she asked, so innocently. Her eyes sparkled radiantly.

The bed across the room creaked before she could answer. "Will you tell us a bedtime story, Mommy?"

Elizabeth's smile widened. Just the sounds of her daughter's voice made a certain joy well inside of her. "Of course, Bells, what would you like to hear?"

The elder paused and tilted her head. Elizabeth eagerly awaited the answer. Bella had never put such thought into a bedtime story.

"When did you and daddy fall in love?" she decided.

A very stunned mother stared at her curious daughters, both faces lit up in anticipation. How could her little babies be old enough to care about such things? But the joy on their faces revealed how eager they were. "Alright, come over here." She patted Jane's bed, inviting Bella to join them.

Bella ran across the room, braced herself, and jumped on the bed. She landed with little movement, reminding Elizabeth of the youth and frailty she held.

She waited a moment for them to settle and to compose her thoughts. "Well, you know why we came to the City, right?"

They both nodded vigorously, smiles beaming and eyes twinkling.

"Good. Well, I was the leader and Daddy was second." She decided to leave Sumner out of it. She would be sure to speak of him when they were older. His actions needed to be remembered by all, but not now. Not until they were older.

"Did he help you through the Gate for the first time?" Bella guessed.

"No. No, at first he was a sillyhead." She chuckled at the memories. Their chuckles joined in.

"No. This was a long time after that. It was summer, almost three years since we moved here. Daddy and I had lunch together every day, and sometimes supper." She paused, but neither girl offered up a comment. They were so engrossed that, for once, she was going to tell a story with no interruptions.

"Then, one day, Daddy came to me around lunch time. 'You got any plans for supper?' he asked me. I told him no. So, he sat down on my desk and acted like nothing special was going on at all. 'So you wanna hang out?' he asked. Of course I said yes."

"What did you do, Mommy?" Jane asked, squeezing Mr. Winkleton so tightly that his head nearly popped off.

"Well, I thought we were just going to go to the Mess Hall and get some food, but he picked me up wearing a really nice outfit. He took my hand and led me across the City. I asked him where we were going, but he wouldn't tell me. He said it was a surprise. We walked for a little longer, until we were on a balcony on the outskirts of the City. There was a table set up with flowers and candles and my favorite meal. There was just something about his eyes and his smile. Although it wasn't the newest idea to make a meal like that, it proved to me how much he cared. He was so- happy to get to do something like that for me." She didn't know when, but somewhere around this part of the story, she forgot about the girls and started telling herself the story with a twinkle in her eyes and joy in her heart.

"We ate and laughed and spent the most time we'd ever spent together. Everything he said made me happy, and everything I said was so important to him. I never wanted to leave. He talked about his life and dreams, and I did too. We had everything in common. We disagreed with some things, but that just- challenged me to think of things outside myself." She paused. Jane rested her head in her lap, weary eyes still eager to hear more.

She continued talking as she stroked the darling's hair. "Then, when it was getting really late, he told a joke. It wasn't funny, but he still laughed. Something about it, I don't know. It just made me happy. I was happy just- just because he was. I could feel his joy and it made me want to scream with joy. Something about that moment, with him laughing at some lame blonde joke and me laughing at him, I realized that he was everything I wanted in a man. _Everything,_" she repeated very softly, her voice trailing off into the memory.

After a moment, she went on, unconsciously in a little rush of words, "Well we both stopped laughing and it got weird. A good weird. We were sitting there, staring at each other across the table. He looked into my eyes; stared. We sat there, fixed on each other. Finally, he leaned into the table, took my hand, and whispered 'I love you'. My heart pounded, I'm pretty sure I cried. That's when I knew that Daddy and I were in love."

There was a long silence. Mother and daughters remained on the bed, soaking in the afterglow of the story. After almost a minute, Elizabeth stood. "Okay, it's past bedtime." She shooed Bella off the bed and onto her own.

Many kisses and two tucks later, Elizabeth exited the room.

She walked slowly. Residual emotions continued to flood her. As a revelation hit her, she walked faster toward the bedroom, where the lights were low. John was already under the covers on his side. She walked toward him quicker than before. "Hey honey. I thought you were going to be in there forever. Are-"

She silenced him with her lips, crushing them with a surprisingly passionate kiss. Her body was on top of his and her hands ran up and down his chest. He was shocked; stunned by her sudden actions. She pulled away for a second. "I love you"

"I love you, too." He sounded surprised.

Her lips came back on his, moving faster and harder than before. Eventually, he understood what was going on. As he began to respond, memories flooded her: Memories of that night she'd told the girls about; memories of the night he proposed; memories of their wedding. One thing remained constant throughout them all -- how perfect they and their love were for each other. They were truly meant to be.

_The End_


End file.
